untitled D&D adventure
by pwmarlfox
Summary: These are the adventures of the Dungeons & Dragons game that I DM, starting from day 1. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Happenings

**Chapter 1 - Strange Happenings**

Landi relaxed in the inn at Bri. She had been traveling aimlessly for months and a warm place to sit down and have a drink was welcome. While sitting at the bar the halfling took the opportunity to glance around the inn. It was fairly crowded. At one table a game of chance was being played; at the second there was a hushed conversation between three men; the third table was obscured by shadow, but she could make out the shape of two small individuals, about her size.

"You from around here?" a voice next to her startled her observations. Landi turned to see a man sitting next to her at the bar, previously unnoticed.

"Just passing through," she answered absently.

"You struck me as a stranger to these parts," the man continued. "People don't take kindly to strangers nowadays. Take those two in the corner there. They got bad news written all over them." After a pause he extended his hand to the halfling. "The name's Kramer. I'm a trapper."

Landi reached up and shook his hand. "Celandine Lightfoot, but you can call me Landi. I'm a bard."

"What brings you down here to Bri?" Kramer inquired, truly curious.

"I'm looking for my home tribe - the tribe my mother came from. In the meantime I am just a wanderer seeking adventure."

"If it's adventure you want, I doubt Bri is the place you seek. It's a small, homely place, but I sometimes call it home. Well, I must be off. I gotta check my traps early tomorrow morning. It was a pleasure meeting you, young Celandi. Look me up if you're ever in Bri again!" With that the man quaffed the last of his ale and left the inn with a wave.

With Kramer gone Landi was once again free to examine the room around her. Getting up from her stool she wandered around the tables, moving as silently as she could. The game of chance was quite rowdy, but not interesting. She dared not listen in on the whispered conversation at the next table lest she get caught eavesdropping. The third table, however, piqued her curiosity. Moving closer she saw that the two small creatures sitting in the shadows were dragonesque in appearance. She recalled from her bardic training that they were called kobolds.

What were kobolds doing in Bri?

Fortunately, one of Landi's many skills was diplomacy. She nonchalantly sat down at the kobolds' table, startling them greatly. They stared at the halfling as if they were looking at a ghost. Landi attempted to begin a conversation with the two, and she was eventually able to get them to speak.

"Big One not want you here," one stuttered.

"He send us to make you leave," the other continued.

"Who is the Big One?" Landi asked, startled that someone was aware of her presence in Bri.

"You must leave," the second kobold asserted, half menacing and half scared out of his wits. "Big One want you dead."

"Surely you don't want to kill me?" Landi asked, laying on every bit of diplomatic charm she could muster. The two kobolds looked at each other, unsure of their next move.

"We no want you dead," the first one finally answered.

"You must leave tonight," the second asserted. "Or Big One try to make you dead."

"Why? Who is the Big One?" Landi pushed them for answers. But the kobolds got up hastily, muttering something about having to go and skittered out of the inn, leaving Landi alone and confused.

As the light outside waned, most of the inn's customers returned home. Landi was tired and made her way upstairs to her room. She was the only guest that night - all the other rooms were empty - but somehow she felt she was not alone. As she turned the corner to her room, Landi suddenly stopped short. Her door was cracked open.

Stepping slowly to the door, she peered inside to see one of the kobolds she had talked to earlier, rummaging through her room with a dagger drawn. Landi knew what she had to do. Without hesitation she drew her crossbow and aimed through the crack in the door. Slowly she squeezed the trigger. Click! The bolt flew from the weapon and thudded into the kobold's head, killing him instantly.

There wasn't a moment to lose. The other kobold was nowhere to be seen, and the "Big One" might already be here. Landi hastily packed up her belongings and left the room. Just as she turned the corner in the hallway, however, a dagger came out from the shadows and sliced her arm. Quickly she backed up behind the corner and waited. Sure enough, the second kobold appeared a few seconds later with another dagger drawn. Landi drew her morningstar and exchanged blows with the kobold until it lay motionless at her feet.

The halfling managed to leave the inn quietly without incident, and she quickly made her way out of Bri, stopping only an hour later to make a small camp. Exhausted, she lay her head down and drifted off.

----------------

Somewhere in the forest north of Bri, a lone druid and his riding dog companion made their way southward. "Easy, Nenic," the druid calmed his dog. The two had been sensing some strange presences around them for the past few days, but hadn't been able to discern just what it was. The druid's name was Jamae Surott; it was an elven name, like his father's. It meant "Crows", and that was the name he went by. He had been raised by his human mother, but always felt the animosity she held toward his father for leaving when he was a child. As a half-elf he had never met full acceptance in the village of men he was raised in. The Druidic Brotherhood, he hoped, would give him the feeling of acceptance he sought.

"What is it, Nenic?" he asked the large dog. "What do you sense?" Nenic was facing straight forward and growling. Crows turned and examined the surrounding underbrush. Sure enough, there were two shapes not twenty feet away and coming closer. Crows slowly pulled his spear and aimed carefully before letting fly. The spear struck true on one of the figures. They had lost the element of surprise and came crashing into plain view.

Zombies. Damn.

They were kobold zombies, to be exact. Crows drew his scimitars. It was time to end these perversions of nature. Nenic sprung into action, latching his jaws around the arm of the first zombie. Crows rushed to his side and dispatched the foul creature. Soon the other zombie lay beside the first. The entire fight took a matter of seconds.

Crows cleaned his blades and resheathed them. He looked at the defiled bodies and grimaced in disgust. "Come on, Nenic, let's get out of here."

----------------

L'saana was a cleric of Ehlonna. She was an elf, had been born among elves, and raised among elves. Her way of life had been snatched away from her when a terrible sickness began to plague the elders of her village. Those infected, including her parents, began to wane quickly. L'saana left the village to seek a cure, natural or magical, that would save her village.

Now she was many leagues south of her village, traveling through a strange forest. A sinister presence in the forest insisted itself upon her consciousness. As she moved through the trees, the elf looked up and spied two strange creatures in front of her. They were kobolds, facing the other direction and unaware of her presence. Their flesh was half rotted and in some places, nonexistent. L'saana drew her longbow sharply. These kobolds were undead.

Twang! She let her first arrow loose. It struck one of the kobolds, sticking halfway out of its shoulder. A second arrow was already nocked and flying; this one protruded from the zombie's temple. As the first zombie fell to its knees, the second charged. By the time L'saana had her next arrow nocked it was upon her, striking her with its mangled claw. Without hesitation she fired straight between its eyes. The zombie slumped to the ground.

There was definitely something wrong in this forest. The sooner she left the better.

----------------

"Is there a sheriff in this town?" the odd halfling asked. The innkeeper peered down at him and scratched his chin.

"We got a blacksmith. He's the lawman here in Pan. Just down the street. Why d'you ask?"

"No reason," the halfling shrugged. "Came across two kobolds yesterday, they tried to waylay me but I made short work of 'em. Thought I'd go talk to the sheriff about it tomorrow. Well, I'll be off to my room now."

When he felt like enough time had passed, he crept out of his room and down the stairs. The innkeeper could be heard snoring from his room behind the bar. The halfling made his way outside and across the town to the blacksmith's house. The door was unlocked. Sneaking through the house, he found the blacksmith's room upstairs and opened the door. The man lay in his bed, sleeping soundly.

The halfling lay his hands upon the man and whispered aloud, "Wee Jas, I commit this soul unto you." He channeled negative energy through his hands until the man lay still. Turning, he quickly left the house and returned to his room.

His name was Scrabble Darkfoot, and he was a cleric of death.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**Chapter 2 - Meetings**

It was early morning and sunlight had just broken through the trees when Crows awoke and began his morning druidic meditation. Nenic patiently kept watch as his master prepared the day's spells, uneasy as he was. Finally Crows opened his eyes and turned to the dog. "Let's go, Nenic," he said tersely.

The two traveled for several hours without incident. Suddenly they both stopped and tensed with instinctual alertness. Somewhere nearby they could hear a hollow growling. "Go take a look," Crows whispered to the dog. Nenic slowly stalked off in the direction of the growling, disappearing from sight. A few seconds later Crows clearly heard a loud yelp and the thud of an arrow. He leapt through the trees into a small clearing where he saw Nenic squaring off with a very large wolf zombie. An arrow protruded from the wolf's side.

Another arrow flew from an unseen source and sunk into the wolf. In the same moment, the wolf snapped at Nenic and Crows rushed around to flank the beast. With two slashes of his scimitars the beast fell with a growl, split in half.

Crows looked out in the direction the arrows had come from to determine their source. An elf stepped out from her cover, bow still drawn. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"They call me Crows," he answered, a huge smile across his face.

The elf was somewhat taken aback by his candor but kept her bow drawn. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get out, actually. Don't have much of a taste for these vile undead, since I'm a druid. And you?"

The elf lowered her bow. A druid; that explained the sense of kinship she felt with the stranger. "I'm L'saana, cleric of Ehlonna, goddess of the woodlands. Like you, I want nothing more to do with this forest. It seems we have a lot in common, druid."

Crows nodded. "Pleased to meet you, L'saana. Perhaps we can join forces and quit this oppressive place?"

"Agreed," L'saana answered. "The sooner the better."

----------------

It was late morning when Landi arrived in the next town, an agricultural settlement called Salin. "Great," Landi muttered, "more farmers." Last night she had only gotten a few hours of sleep due to having to travel so late into the night. She immediately headed for the nearest inn, hoping to find somewhere to rest her head.

The halfling knew she was an odd sight as she walked through the doors of the inn. The innkeeper seemed startled at her appearance. Sitting at the bar was a burly man, a large mug of ale already in his hands. The man turned to Landi and gave her a grotesque smile. Half his teeth were missing.

"Hello, pretty gal," he called. "How's about a kiss?"

"No, thank you," Landi said, backing away from the man.

"Aw, c'mon," the man pressed, getting up from his seat and walking toward her. Landi edged toward the door.

"I really must be going," she stammered, and turned and ran.

The man knocked his stool aside and followed the halfling outside drunkenly. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm roughly. "Just one kiss, missy, that ain't so much to ask, is it?"

Suddenly the man convulsed in pain. Turning around he came face to face with another halfling, this one dressed in black and far less friendly. "What the-" the man shouted, and took a swing at him. The halfling dodged and touched the man's chest, drawing out his life force. Landi drew her morningstar and struck the man from behind. The man turned to attack her, but the other halfling touched him again, this time drawing out the last of the man's life force. The man slumped to the ground lifelessly.

Landi looked at the other halfling incredulously. "Thank you for helping me! Who are you? I didn't expect to see another halfling out here."

The halfling nodded. "The name is Scrabble Darkfoot. I'm a cleric of Wee Jas, the goddess of death." A look of concern came over Landi's face but he raised his hand placatingly. "Don't worry, I'm lawful neutral," he laughed.

Landi glanced around uneasily. "What do you say we get out of here?" she said, looking around the town to see if anyone had seen what they had done. Scrabble hastily nodded in agreement.

The two halflings spent the rest of the day getting as far away from Salin as possible. Self-defense or not, small towns did not take kindly to strangers coming in and killing citizens. Landi knew they had no choice, but she was still uncomfortable killing a member of the good races. It was better than what he would have done to her, she was convinced, but she still felt a twinge of remorse.

After following the road northeast for the better part of the day, they reached Gamut, the largest town by far in this area. It lay between the Farm Lands to the west, the Rolling Hills to the south, the Great Forest to the north, and a stretch of plains to the east.

"Civilization," Landi sighed.

"People," Scrabble muttered.

The halflings headed straight for the largest, most friendly place they could see. Sure enough, it was pub. Since it was early morning the pub was empty, but the owner of the establishment could be seen polishing glasses and humming cheerily to himself.

"Good morning sir," Landi chimed as they walked in. "Do you happen to have any rooms for rent?"

The owner glanced around, trying to figure out where the greeting had come from. Finally he noticed the diminutive strangers and smiled. "Good morning young travelers! The White Duck Inn and Pub always has rooms for rent. How many rooms d'ye need?"

Landi shifted uncomfortably. "Two, please. We're not…"

The innkeeper winked. "Five silver a room."

As the halflings rummaged through their bags to get the appropriate change, the innkeeper looked them both over. "You two strike me as adventurers," the innkeeper commented. "Perhaps you know the fellow staying here, a strange man goes by the name of Jurtes?" The halflings shrugged.

"We're new here," Landi answered.

"If he wants a traveling companion," Scrabble said with passing interest, "tell him to look me up."

"Will do, sir," the innkeeper nodded as they handed him their silver pieces.

Landi wearily climbed the stairs to find a room. She had intended to sleep all day, but unfortunate circumstances had kept her on the road with her odd companion. Now, as thoughts and questions about the past few days swirled around in her head, the only pervading thought was sleep. After dumping all her belongings on the floor of her room, she lay down on the rather comfortable-looking bed and a few seconds later she was sound asleep.

----------------

The next morning Landi was well rested once more. Scrabble had become acquainted with the man Jurtes, a dragon shaman seeking adventure. The three adventurers heard that two elves were camped outside the town, which apparently was big news in this area. Curious, the three set out to meet them.

L'saana was keeping watch while Crows meditated. Since she only needed four hours of rest, she had meditated during the last hour of watch while Nenic watched over the camp. Now she kept an alert vigil as the druid communed with the divine forces of nature. Crows had just completed his spell preparation when all three sensed approaching visitors.

Landi, Scrabble and Jurtes were greeted by an elf with her bow drawn, a druid with javelin ready, and a large dog baring its teeth menacingly. At the sight of a man and two halflings, the group lowered their weapons but maintained a sense of wariness. "Do you often walk into strangers' camps unannounced?" the elf asked.

"We are sorry," Landi intervened. "We heard there were two elves camped near the town and we wanted to know if you would join with us."

"I'm a half-elf," the druid corrected. "But thank you for the complement! I'm Crows, and this is my dog Nenic, and the elf is L'saana."

"Crows!" L'saana turned to the half-elf.

"Relax!" he said with a grin. "They mean us no harm." The elf remained to be convinced.

"We are wandering adventurers," Landi spoke for the group, hoping her diplomatic charms would win the day again. "Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular," Crows answered with a shrug, then indicated the elf. "She's searching for some kind of cure for a plague or something, though."

"A magic sickness," L'saana corrected. "The elders of my village are dying because of it. I am a cleric of Ehlonna and as the healer of my village I was sent to find the cure."

"I'm a cleric too," Scrabble chimed. "I follow Wee Jas." L'saana didn't appear impressed.

"It seems we are all seeking something," Jurtes assessed. "It should stand to reason that we travel together. Strange things are happening in these parts, and the more of us there are the better."

"Aye, strength in numbers," Crows agreed, then cocked his head to the side as he examined the man. "Are those… scales?"

"Yes," the man answered. "I'm a dragon shaman."

"A what?"

"Dragon shaman," he repeated matter-of-factly. Crows came closer to look at the scales and Jurtes, clearly uncomfortable, draped his cloak over his shoulder in an attempt to cover them. "And keep your damn dog out of the way, druid."

"His name is Nenic," Crows corrected.

Jurtes threw his arms up incredulously. "Oh gods, you named him?"

L'saana sat next to Landi, whom she viewed as the only other member of the group worth talking to. "We encountered some undead disturbances in the forest. Have you heard anything about it? Kobolds, mostly, and a wolf. All zombies."

"We've heard nothing about zombies in the area, but we have been having some trouble with kobold raiders," Landi answered, choosing not to mention her near encounter with the "Big One". "From what I've heard, the kobolds stay to the far south of the plains, but some of them have gotten bold and ventured up to attack unwary travelers."

"I had a run-in with kobolds recently," Scrabble recalled. "Not far from the West River, near Pan. Didn't think anything of it at the time."

"Maybe we should investigate this further," L'saana said, then turned to ask Crows his opinion. Jurtes was attempting to tie the druid's arms together from behind as he struggled to get free.

"I said, keep your damn dog away from me!" the dragon shaman yelled. Crows managed to get free and two ended up grappling on the ground.

L'saana broke them up. "Listen you two, we're going to be working together now, you might as well start getting along!"

"He started it!" Crows blurted.

"You should've kept your dog away from me!" the shaman insisted. "Or I wouldn't have to tie you up!"

L'saana growled. "The dog is coming. We need it. End of discussion."

"Listen, everyone," Landi intervened. "L'saana and Crows have agreed to come with us to investigate the kobold problem. There is strength in numbers, so I suggest everyone starts getting along." Everyone silently agreed and Jurtes let go of the rope so Crows could untie himself.

"Here's your rope," the druid muttered, handing it back with as friendly a smile as he could muster. "Friends?"

"I guess," Jurtes said gruffly.

"I see no point in staying here," Scrabble said after a beat. "Why don't we get going?"

The odd group packed up their few belongings and by midmorning they were underway, heading southeast to where they believed the nearest kobold camp was located. It was time to find out what was going on in these strange lands.


	3. Chapter 3 Death and the Halfling

**Chapter 3 - Death and the Halfling**

The Rolling Hills were less than a day from Gamut. The party pressed on through the hills for a couple hours, unsure of where they were going.

"How do we know the kobolds are even out here?" Jurtes asked wearily. "There doesn't seem to be-"

"Quiet," L'saana whispered. She was staring straight ahead intently, slowly drawing her bow.

"What is it?" Landi asked the elf as quietly as she dared.

"One hundred feet that way. Kobold. Between those two hills." L'saana slowly drew her bow and nocked an arrow. After taking a few seconds to line up her target, she fired; the arrow flew true, striking the kobold in the chest and dropping it. "Looks like you'll get some action after all," the elf called to Jurtes as the party ran to find the rest of the kobolds. As they reached the clearing between the two hills they were not disappointed. Before them, on either side of a tall hillock, were two groups of kobolds looking at their fallen companion, drawing their weapons and yelling in draconic.

Landi broke with the group hoping to catch the two kobolds to the right off guard. Despite her stealth one of them saw her stalking forward and called the alarm to his fellow. Immediately they readied their slings and fired at the halfling, who responded with shaft after shaft from her crossbow.

Meanwhile the rest of the party was joining battle with the remaining half-dozen kobolds. Jurtes laid down his energy shield aura and drew his greatsword, running into the fray. Crows and Nenic flanked a kobold together while L'saana began to let loose a hail of arrows. Scrabble's hands glowed with negative energy and the nearest kobold simultaneously felt the halfling touch his chest and his own life-force flowing out of his body. "_Inflict light wounds_!" the cleric yelled as the kobold slumped to the ground. The druid dispatched his opponent with his scimitars while Jurtes hacked and waded through the remaining crowd, who were being dealt damage by the shaman's aura every time they tried to attack.

In a few seconds the kobolds were dealt with. Jurtes set about looting the bodies, disappointed that all they carried were spears, slings and a few gold pieces. Suddenly a cry cut through the air from nearby. "Landi!" Crows called as he rounded the hillock with Nenic. They hit the kobolds from behind, the dog bowling one onto the ground. Crows looked around and caught sight of the halfling; she was in poor shape, blood running down the side of her head, but she fought on bravely. "Run, Landi!" he yelled as he engaged the other kobold.

"Over here!" Scrabble called out. He had been monitoring the party's vitals through the spell _Deathwatch_ and suddenly noticed Landi's plight. She limped a few feet in the cleric's direction then suddenly collapsed. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Scrabble prepared another spell for Landi: _Death Knell_. Muttering under his breath, "Wee Jas, I commit this soul unto you," he knelt and touched the unconscious form.

"She's gone!" Scrabble cried to the group. "They killed her." The cleric turned to see Crows standing nearby, cleaning his scimitars. Seeing Scrabble standing over the other halfling, the druid cocked his head.

"What the hell was that?" Crows asked him. "What did you just do?"

"I was trying to help her," Scrabble answered. "I was too late."

"What was what?" L'saana asked as she reached the scene.

"I don't know what you did, but it wasn't natural," Crows insisted.

"Believe what you will," the halfling shrugged and walked away.

"What happened to her?" Jurtes asked when he was finished looting.

"What do you think?" L'saana replied with a glare. "Besides, what does it matter? You were too busy looting bodies to help her."

The dragon shaman ignored her remarks and examined their dead companion. "Looks like she had a few gold pieces left," he mumbled as he grabbed her money pouch.

"What the hell?" L'saana glowered at the shaman. "She's been dead less than a minute and you're looting her?"

"I left the lute," Jurtes answered as he went to examine the camp.

Crows looked at Landi's lifeless body and then at L'saana. "I'm going to raise her," he said resolutely.

"But you're a druid. I thought death was part of your natural cycle?"

"Normally, yes. But whatever he did," he motioned to where the halfling cleric had been, "it wasn't right. It didn't follow the natural cycle. It looked like… necromancy." He spat with distaste. "Will you help me?"

L'saana nodded. Somehow she knew Crows was right.

----------------

The party arrived at Gamut just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. Crows remembered seeing a church in the town and asked the group to return in the hope there would be someone who could raise Landi. Sure enough, in the eastern fringes of the town they found a church to Obad-Hai. L'saana warned that even if they found someone, it would cost more than the entire group combined could afford. But Crows was resolute; they would stay in Gamut and work until they could afford a resurrection.

The group worked in Gamut for over three weeks, attempting to earn enough money to raise they comrade. Crows and L'saana saw little of their other two companions during this time; they were aware that Scrabble had set up a successful undertaking business and Jurtes was assisting him. They suspected a level of dishonesty and covert nighttime outings behind his success, but decided not to get involved.

By the end of the third week in Gamut, the group had only earned a total of less than 100 gold pieces. "Shit," Crows moaned. "There's no way we can afford this."

L'saana sighed. "Maybe we should just give up."

"I'm up for staying," commented Scrabble, who had just walked up with Jurtes.

"I'm not giving up," the druid said resolutely. "If we can't afford to raise her, then maybe we can do the cleric a favor or something. I'm going to talk to them. Who's coming with me?"

L'saana declined the offer, somewhat hesitant to ask for assistance from a cleric of a lesser deity. Scrabble and Jurtes followed out of curiosity. The church was rather large compared to the buildings around it, set apart at the end of the main street. It was entirely wooden with large double doors with Obad-Hai's symbol, an elderly face constructed of lush green fauna, painted above. Rather than knocking, Crows opened the doors wide and strode in. Kneeling at the altar was a middle-aged man wearing a green robe. Hearing Crow's entrance, he stood and greeted the druid.

"Welcome to the Church of Obad-Hai," he said with a bow. "Those of elven heritage are ever welcome to the house of the Shalm. What do you and your companions require?"

Crows bowed in almost overzealous reverence. "O great servant of Obad-Hai," he intoned, "one of our companions has been struck down in battle and we wish to have her brought back to life. Is there any in your order who can help us?"

The cleric frowned. "I am sorry, friend, but I am not powerful enough. However, there is one higher in my order whom I believe may be able to help you. He is the head of the order in Averin."

"And how may we find this order in Averin?" Crows asked in the same reverent tone as before.

"If you continue traveling along the road eastward, after several days you will reach the small town of Santur. After another day you will reach Averin, the largest city in the Province of Had. The church is located in the western quarter."

"We thank you, O cleric of the great god of nature," the druid said with another bow. "Friends, let us travel to see the great cleric in Averin," he called to Scrabble and Jurtes, and exited the church. The dragon shaman turned to leave, but Scrabble grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Without another thought the cleric turned to resume his meditation, thinking the strangers would see themselves out as the peculiar druid had.

After giving a look to Jurtes, the halfling paced slowly toward the praying cleric, his hands glowing black with negative energy.

----------------

"Run!" Scrabble yelled. Crows and L'saana turned around; the halfling and shaman were running out of the church of Obad-Hai, which was now covered in flames.

"What hell did you just do?" L'saana yelled back.

"No time for questions - it's time we got out of here!"

As the local townspeople began to notice the fire and advance menacingly toward the group of strangers running away from the church, Crows and L'saana realized it indeed probably was time to go. Hastily grabbing their backpacks the group made a hasty exit with a fervent, albeit deficient, pursuit on their heels.

Three hours later, when the adventurers had finally lost their pursuers, the group stopped for a much-needed rest. "Do you mind telling me why we were being chased?" Crows asked between breaths, turning to look at the odd halfling, who always seemed to bring trouble with him.

"Well…" he began, "I _may_ have accidentally killed the cleric by casting _inflict light wounds_…"

"You _what_?" Crows shouted.

"And afterward, there is a chance that I channeled negative energy through the church, defiling it in the name of Wee-Jas."

"The hell!" L'saana yelled.

"And after that," Jurtes chimed in, "I might have used my breath weapon and set the church on fire." An awkward silence passed while the elf and half-elf tried to process this "confession" and what they were going to do now. Before they could say anything more, Scrabble hopped up cheerily and continued along the road eastward.

"Well, she ain't getting any deader," he called back. "Off to Averin!"

Crows began to protest this dismissal of liability, wanting to comment on how much trouble the halfling had just gotten them into, when he caught a glance from L'saana that said "Don't bother". So he didn't.


End file.
